


Zeena Frome

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Ethan Frome - Edith Wharton
Genre: Bref Double Turco, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeena's life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zeena Frome

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's Fan Flashworks "Amnesty" Challenge: Prompt Role Reversal
> 
> This is a Bref Double Turco (rhyming scheme axbc, xaxc, bxxc, ab)
> 
> Spoilers for the story written by Edith Wharton

Zeena Frome needed a hired maid  
To come and live in her household  
The doctor had ordered total rest  
Since otherwise she would never get well

For Mattie Silver was not up to the task  
Although she had not needed to be paid  
Since Mattie as Zeena now knew  
Had her husband under her spell

What followed would not have been guessed  
For the crash left Mattie paralysed  
Chair-bound for the rest of her life  
So to Zeena the care now fell

The one who once scolded now felt the upbraid  
The oppressor became the oppressed


End file.
